


Remember Me

by GayIsMySpecialty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, This will probably really hurt, daisuga - Freeform, second story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayIsMySpecialty/pseuds/GayIsMySpecialty
Summary: Sometimes, there is no happy ending.





	1. Chapter 1

Suga always thought the word 'memory' was quite strange. People talked all the time about happy or fun memories, so he assumed it meant only good things.

But he had no memories like that. It's sad, really; to never understand a word simply because you could never experienced what it meant to most people.

Suga remembers it to this day. The rain pounding against the beat-up roof of the silver truck, the sound of a squeaky door closing with a loud 'click'. The sight of his relieved mother through the foggy window of the front passenger seat. That look in particular was always stuck in the back of the silver-haired boy's mind. The face of a mother's weight being lifted off of a young woman's back. That's all she was, to herself at least; just a poor teenage girl with the unlucky burden of a child she had to take care of and drag around all the time. Not anymore, though. She was free.

This was, of course, at least eleven or twelve years ago. His mind was growing foggier, those memories growing more distance between him. That was a good thing, Suga supposed.

"Suga, snap out of it!" came a loud call right beside his ear. The bright, orange ball of energy bounced up and down next to him on the bench they were occupying. He still gazed around absently at the gorgeous park that surrounded them. Collared dogs were running about with their owners' children a step behind. The adults were strewn around, sitting on the grass or relaxing against a tree or bench.

"Suga-saaaan!" Hinata complained. Eventually he turned to his companion. "I said, will Daichi-san be here soon?" Suga flipped open his phone, reading the new message from Daichi, stating that he would meet them in five. That was three minutes ago, so the vice captain sat up and glanced around, spotting his best friend walking along the dirt trail.

Daichi sent him a wide smile, causing Suga's heart to jump. Why, he had no idea. The silver-haired boy stood there in confusion when Daichi finally approached, giving him a big hug.

"Daichi-san!" Hinata tackled the poor man mercilessly. Suga giggled as Daichi looked like he was begging for help.

"Hinata, I think he could use a little space," commented the silver-haired boy. Hinata poked his head up, bouncing off of his captain with a bubbly smile.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy you guys agreed to take me out!" Hinata moved his weight from foot to foot, unable to keep himself still. Suga shot him his signature motherly grin. Daichi ruffled the boy's hair.

"No problem! We know you've been having a tough time at home, and we both know a quick remedy for that." Daichi gestured towards the larger part of the city. "Shopping!"

Hinata squealed excitedly, beginning to bound off towards the park's exit. The two older boys followed slowly behind.

Once they made it into the bustling city, they decided to visit as many shops as they could. Suga doesn't remember the last time he was out on such a peaceful day like this, no storms or cold winds to get in their way. He felt a spark of happiness whenever he looked at his two friends. Yet, whenever he looked Daichi's way, he felt something else light a fire in his heart, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

When the three were passing a coffee shop, Suga could hear a strange scuffling in the narrow alleyway beside it. He stopped out of curiosity, letting his companions go ahead. He took a few steps in, wondering if it was just a stray cat. That thought vanished when a low moan sounded behind a dumpster a bit farther down. Suga stepped around it, his brown eyes widening in surprise. A woman was sitting there, leaning against the wall with an extremely short purple dress on and a feathery black boa wrapped loosely around her neck.

What really caught his attention was her wide, twitching eyes and her gaping mouth. Suga froze when she stood up on wobbly legs, taking small steps toward him. He was still frozen when she got to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him down with surprising force. When Suga snapped out of it, he tried to push her off as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

"Please, please stop," the boy begged as the woman ripped his shirt off and began tearing into his pants.

Suga knew only one thing was running through her mind. She was not letting him go until she was satisfied. The woman pressed all her weight against him, smiling wickedly as he attempted to struggle and failed.

Soon, Suga was crying, the woman's hand in his pants. He hated this feeling of helplessness. She mut be high on drugs because she was much stronger than she should be.

"Please stop! Just take all of my money! Just get off of me, please!" Suga cried, his eyes shit tight and his hands shielding his face. He couldn't move, the energy drained from his limbs.

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of his legs. Suga immediately opened his eyes, shocked to see Daichi holding the woman up against the wall. She kicked and screamed but couldn't break free from his hold. The boy sat up from the ground, rushing to pull his pants up and take out his phone. He dialled 110 as fast as he could, explaining to the operator where they were and what had happened.

A few minutes later, police arrived, taking custody of all of them, including Hinata, who had arrived with Daichi but was too afraid to approach.

Once they were at the police station, Suga reluctantly gave a detailed description of events to the police. He knew he did nothing wrong, so he cooperated easily.

The boys' parents were contacted after the volleyball players were consulted. None of them were very happy, but they were all relieved everyone was safe, especially Suga.

"I apologize immensely for the trouble I've caused. I won't do anything like that ever again," Suga swore, cowering close to his adoptive parents' sides.

When they all arrived home, Daichi comforted him on the living room couch, letting him know he was safe and protected.

Suga didn't know what time it was when they both drifted off to sleep, the silver-haired boy snuggled into his hero's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, promise, PROMISE chapters will get longer!! I'm bad with extending them, sadly, and I know I need to work on that.  
> Sorry about any grammatical errors, this chapter and last; I'll get around to editing them sooner or later.

Getting up the next morning wasn't on Suga's agenda when he woke. His face was pressed against Daichi's chest, the sweet aroma of their colognes mixing together to create a pleasant scent that wafted into Suga's nose when he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes in content. Quiet, constant electricity ran through his veins where their skin touched. Suga wanted so badly to stay wrapped in Daichi's sleeping embrace, but he knew every second he laid there, it was a second closer to the older boy's shocked awakening, causing both of them to be embarrassed.

He knew he had to tell him of these feelings he had for his best friend, but there was something holding him back; fear. What if he was disgusted? What if he avoided him, or worse, disown him as his friend? Suga couldn't have that. He had to be close to him, in some way, shape or form. He was addicted to Daichi without knowing when he had actually realized it.

Suga shook the thoughts from his head, slipping out of Daichi's grasp as silently as possible. He successfully landed hard on the carpet beside the couch with a quiet victory grunt.

Sitting up, Suga rubbed at his hair. Not knowing if the Sawamuras were up yet, the boy approached the kitchen, looking in to see the room empty with an obnoxiously bright pink sticky note placed on the counter beside the coffee maker.

Picking it up, he read the hurried, yet still neat handwriting, brightening at the mention of freshly ground coffee beans in the machine already, his expression lifting even more when it read that the two adults would be out today and working late. Great, more time with Daichi!

Suga plucked a chocolate chip cookie from a plastic container on the windowsill, nibbling on it absentmindedly as the coffee began brewing.

After a few minutes of staring into space, the sound of a muffled grumble came from the living room. Suga jumped up, filled two mugs with coffee, and walked into the previous room, eyeing the pile of blankets on the floor where he had fallen before.

He placed the mugs on the coffee table before nudging the bundle that was Daichi with his foot.

"Daichi~! Wake up, sleepyhead!" Suga purred, tackling the poor boy on the floor.

"Suga, get the fuck off of me, please," murmured Daichi. Giggling, the chocolate-eyed boy bounced up, picking up the remote and turning on the TV to find the News channel appearing on the screen.

"Did you get me coffee?" Daichi yawned out, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. After not recieving an answer, he looked up at his friend, who was frozen, staring at the TV. Daichi turned his head to see what rumors and nonsense they were pulling this time.

A picture of a slutty, wide-eyed woman was in the top right corner, and the two newscasters seemed to be having a heated debate about her.

"I don't think women should be viewed as such! Just because this criminal sexually harrassed this young man, does not mean all women are suddenly out to pick young, innocent boys off the streets," one newscaster, a woman with a neat bun and sharp nose pointed out.

"Right, but obviously there's going to be more women like this out there who are mentally damaged, not to mention are influenced by drugs, who are predators to our communities! You never know, is all I'm saying-" The male newscaster was interrupted by Daichi's firm grip on Suga's right leg. The only reaction he recieved fom the standing boy was a stunned expression, dark eyes filled with shock, and moments later, tears.

Daichi rushed to stand up, embracing his silver-haired friend and a comforting hush blown into his ear. All Suga could do was cry. He had no idea what made him so sensitive; maybe it was the fact that he was being exposed to the public. Of course not, though. He hated this woman.

Suga's breathing calmed after a while, sniffling into Daichi's shirt with a broken sob, "I wish I wasn't so weak." Daichi stopped in his tracks, lifting Suga's head up with a stern look.

"Don't think like that. You were unable to do anything, it wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter, Daichi. I'm useless, pathetic. A waste of space."

Suga switched out Daichi's chest for his own hands, pulling away. Daichi had no idea what to say, which was rare especially around Suga. There was always a need to say what's on your mind near his relaxing, calm presence.

"Don't you get it? That woman used me for her own desires. I felt dirty." Daichi sighed, looking down at the smaller boy with caring eyes. Suga felt the warm gaze penetrate his shielding hands. Daichi gently grabbed his wrists, lowering his hands from his tear-stained face, forcing Suga to look at him.

The only words they exchanged in between their emotional stare were all Suga needed. The line he had drawn snapped like a twig, and he pushed Daichi onto the couch, smashing their lips together heatedly as he clikbed on top of the captain. It took a while for Daichi to realize he was responding by kissing back, and when he did, he pushed Suga back lightly, an astonished look on his face.

Suga knew he probably just fucked up. And he was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Insanity  
noun  
the state of being seriously mentally ill; madness  
synonyms: mental illness, madness, dementia

~~~~~~

"Stop, stop stop," the boy cried, banging his head on the concrete wall. Blood dripped down his face, dribbling into his eyes, nose, mouth. He curled into a ball, rocking himself back and forth until his repeated words became a chant, emotionless and foreboding.

~~~~~~

Insanity  
doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results

~~~~~~

Suga stared down at Daichi, his mentality withering with every second they looked at each other with helpless, doubtful looks in their eyes.

Ever since Suga was adopted into the Sawamura family, he hadn't really ever felt fear. But he could feel it now.

Daichi's gaze softened, slowly pushing both of them up off the couch. The moment he let go of Suga, all hope was lost for the broken-hearted boy.

"Suga…" Daichi whispered out. Suga sensed the pity in his voice.

The moment Daichi began to speak, Suga was out the front door with keys in hand. He hopped in the old, rusty truck in the driveway, turning the keys in the ignition and driving down the road as fast as the speed limit allowed him to.

He had no idea where he was going, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe, the fact that the only emotion in his mind was the pity he felt for the cup of coffee, growing colder, he left behind, was a good thing.

~~~~~~

The human mind is capable of many things. It protected its host from unwanted emotions, blocking them off and isolating itself when the pain becomes unbearable.

Suga would've felt grateful for that if it allowed itself to feel.

The truck was parked on a cliff, looking down on the city of Tokyo. He had fallen in love with this sight the first time he came here, years and years ago with his adoptive family, when they were all truly happy.

The view cleared Suga's mind as he sat on a lonely boulder, watching the lazy clouds pass by. He felt content, just sitting there, nothing happening around him. Nature was beautiful, he realized; nothing new happened, nature stayed quiet.

Rocks littered the ground near Suga's feet. He bent over to pick one up, examining calmly. After a while, he tossed it down the cliff, sighing as it clattered against its cousins all the way to the bottom.

He decided he felt like the rock; lonely and isolated, yet surrounded by its family. Rocks broke into pieces over time, leaving its parts scattered around, waiting for someone to trip over it or pick it up and throw it somewhere.

Suddenly, the rough sound of rubber against dirt made itself known. As it got closer, the squeaking of bicycle pedals mingled in, causing Suga to glance around.

"There you are! Mom and dad are worried about you!" Daichi panted, looking at Suga with worried yet stern gaze.

Eventually, Suga allowed Daichi to take him home without saying a word. His mind still felt closed, and Suga wished it would remain that way until he was alone again.

But Suga doubted he would be left alone after that, running off out of nowhere to spend the day miles away from any other human being.

Once they were home, Suga apologized to their parents, not allowing expressions to form on his face in any way. After a brief lecture about informing them where Suga would be going, they let him trudge to his room alone.

Closing his door, Suga began packing his things and gathering his money. He didn't know exactly when he made the decision to move out, but the thought of doing so made Suga wonder if he could clear his mind of any unwanted feelings for Daichi.

Sighing, the boy left his room, informing his family of what he decided. They stood there, shocked, including Daichi. He couldn't even look at the brunette. He was afraid of more sparks in his belly, telling him to stay and tell him how he feels.

Shaking his head, Suga informed them of what hotel he would be staying at for the tine being, assuring them he would visit soon. He will not let his emotions get the best of him.

Soon after, he carried his meager belongings to the door, walking off to the nearest hotel. He didn't bother looking back, fearful of seeing Daichi standing there, shocked, confused, hurt.

Suga wanted nothing more than to curl up on his new hotel room floor, which he did as soon as he locked the door.

Emotions twisted and curled in his stomach, flinching from the sob that immediately wrenched through his body.

"Stop, stop, stop," he wailed into the carpet, tears soaking the gray material. He repeated those words until it became a useless, meaningless chant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know, another short ass chapter. I felt the ending fit though. Thank Google for the definitions btw.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dimly lit, the only light peeking around the closed curtains hung from a weak, broken bar that clung for its life to the drywall. A quiet buzzing could be heard from the air conditioning system in the corner of the room. The air smelled like cheap lavender air freshener, almost choking anyone that walked in.

No one would walk in, of course, to see the body laying on the old twin bed, facing the window with its limbs spread. The only signs of life eminating from the body were the soft heaves of its naked chest. Sweat dripped from it, falling onto the mattress in droplets.

Thoughts were cluttered, arms and legs were heavy. Heart was broken, head was pounding.

A soft knock at the door. The body didn't move at all, still staring blankly at the source of the dull light.

This knock was harder. The body still didn't react.

A click, a squeak. A worried voice which soon turned to panic. The dial of a cell phone; the urgency of movements.

Then, nothing.

~~~~~~

"His heart is stable for now, but he is very weak. He hasn't eaten or drank anything in, I'd say, about four days. You may go see him now."

This information rattled in Daichi's brain, and it didn't register until a hand grabbed his arm. Looking up from his shoes, Daichi got up from his uncomfortable hospital chair, watching the woman whose hand was still attached to him.

"You go first." Her voice shook, Daichi noticed, but he nodded anyway and followed the doctor into the patient's room.

Daichi made sure to close the door behind him, leaving himself alone with the body huddled on the bed.

It was the moment he stepped up to the bed when he realized that maybe he wasn't wanted here.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped up anyway with fearful eyes.

"Suga," Daichi whispered. The name rang through the room, sounding oddly beautiful on his tongue.

Daichi stepped closer to Suga. He lifted his head, but just barely, seeking out his best friend in the strange light of the hospital room.

When Suga's eyes landed on him, Daichi smiled weakly, finally giving into his urge and kneeling down to kiss the broken boy.

The mood in the room shifted immensely in a matter of seconds when Daichi deepened the peck of lips into something more meaningful. He ran his tongue along Suga's bottom lip, and the silver-haired boy opened his mouth immediately, letting Daichi explore him.

Daichi climbed on the bed, pushing their lips together more desperately, and the mood swayed yet again. Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck, pulling him down so their bodies were pressed together urgently.

Suddenly, Suga broke the kiss, turning his head away abruptly to cough into the crook of his arm. Daichi sat up, just now noticing the tears trailing down Suga's broken face. Once Suga was done, Daichi pulled him closer, wiping the wetness from underneath Suga's wide, sad eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Suga. I regret what I said." Daichi leaned closer so their lips brushed, both boys' eyes half-lidded.

"I love you, Sugawara Koushi," he softly whispered into the gentle kiss.

Suga began crying again, sobbing into Daichi's mouth, causing Daichi to tear up as well. Soon, both of them were in a heated kiss, their arms wrapped around one another as they cried.

Not a minute later and they were caught in the act. Their mother knocked on the door, not bothering for a 'come in' as she opened it, causing both boys to look up with flushed faces.

Their mother's cheeks immediately heated up, stuttering a "S-Sorry! Didn't mean to i-intrude!" and quickly closed the door again.

Daichi chuckled at the intrusion, glancing down at his lover. He wanted to taste more, but he knew that would have to wait.

Daichi climbed off the bed, suddenly serious. Suga's eyes were trained to his lap now. He was sure to get a proper scolding from his best friend-turned-lover.

"You are very prone to have another severe heat stroke if you are exposed to too much heat again," was all that escaped Daichi's mouth. Suga looked up questioningly. Was that why he felt like, well… this? Garbage?

Denial skipped across Suga's mind but was quickly banished as he took in Daichi's guarded expression and stiff posture.

Suga's eyes immediately softened as a tear rolled down his lover's face. Sighing, Suga smiled lightly, shrugging.

"All the more reason to be with you. I'm not dying until I'm satisfied," Suga playfully responded.

Daichi was surprised at the clear acceptance in Suga's eyes. He only stood there, staring at him in awe.

"H-how," Daichi muttered, " are you so amazing and beautiful?

Suga giggled at that, pursing his lips as he looked up cutely at Daichi. They saw the world in each other, and they both knew it.

Daichi's heart almost exploded, and felt a little uncomfortable in his pants.

Before Daichi could react, Suga noticed immediately, staring at the bulge in Daichi's jeans.

Suga glanced between Daichi and his pants before licking his lips seductively. Surprised, Daichi blushed even more than he already was, shoving his hands into his pockets, avoiding eye contact.

He was suddenly pulled forward, and Daichi looked down as Suga sat on his calves on the bed facing him his fingers in the belt loops of Daichi's jeans.

Shocked, Daichi could only stare at the beautiful boy who gazed back at him, his hands attacking his button and zipper.

Suga yanked down Daichi's pants and boxers to his knees, his cock bobbing in front of his face. Suga took a moment to admire the round head and thick shaft before plunging down on Daichi's dick.

Daichi was too big for Suga's mouth, so he used his hands to pump the rest of him, bobbing his gead up and down. He continued to look up at Daichi lustfully.

Hands grabbed at Suga's hair and quiet moans filled the room as Suga took him in. Saliva began dripping from Daichi's cock, Suga slurping it up quickly.

Sooner than Daichi expected, he came deep into Suga's mouth, watching as it exploded down his throat. He reveled in the erotic sight of his lover swallowing his cum like a good boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I feel like it brought out more of an advanced writing perspective in me.
> 
> Not editing until it's finished! ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *literally takes a month to write one chapter*
> 
> A lot of things happen in this chapter, hope ya like it :3
> 
> Again, apologies for any grammar mistakes I made!

Suga's smile was wide when they drove up to the big house. He remembered the first time he had seen the pictures of the home online, falling in love with it immediately. He convinced Daichi to move into it, and here they were, staring in awe at the building from the front seats of the car.

Daichi was just happy to please Suga. He knew he had made a mistake when he turned away from the poor boy; he hadn't realized it, but ever since childhood, Suga was constantly on his mind. He had refused to accept his feelings, though, therefore recklessly breaking his angel's heart.

He was dragged out of his regrets when they walked up to the house, duffel bags in their hands. Suga looked around at the grand porch, and Daichi couldn't take his eyes off of the amazing sight of such a place that matched his boyfriend in every aspect. Beautiful, graceful, magnificent… there wasn't a word that existed that could describe what he saw.

The front door swung open, the streak of white flashing past the living room and up the stairs. Giggling sounds followed the streak, and Daichi smiled warmly, shaking his head to himself. He was already in love with the house as well.

Loud bangs of doors bursting open could be heard from upstairs as Daichi picked up Suga's bags that the boy had dropped in his excitement, lugging them into the kitchen and setting them on the marble counter. He decided to take a look around the house for the first time. The house was a surprise from their parents; they all had known Suga wanted this house, so they were so kind as to take a look at it and even help pay for it.

When Suga was finally calm enough, he joined Daichi in helping to carry boxes from the moving truck that had just arrived. They set to work, and sooner than they expected, empty boxes were scattered everywhere around the house. With pictures and paintings hanging on the walls and decorations set neatly around on the new furniture, it began to feel like home. Daichi could already sense Suga changing; he finally felt the beginning of their future together.

It was after nine o'clock when the two had finished unpacking. Daichi was looking around for Suga. When he finally found him, the boy was sitting on a windowsill looking outside in the only empty room. They hadn't particularly known what they would do with the room, but Daichi wasn't worried about it. He was content with the beautiful house as it was.

Daichi was glancing over possible purposes while leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, staring thoughtfully at his boyfriend, when Suga turned and noticed the raven by the door.

"You're beautiful, y'know that?" Daichi finally spoke so softly, Suga had trouble hearing him. A lazy smile grazed over the younger boy's face. He patted the spot next to him on the windowsill, signaling for Daichi to sit.

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Suga said with a hint of nervousness.

"What is it?"

"I want a baby."

Daichi froze.

He was definitely not expecting that one.

"I know it sounds crazy because we just moved in, but…" Suga's voice died in his throat whilst still staring out the window. He tried again, "My mother always used to say that I was different. And I know what she meant. I'm not like a guy, yet I'm not like a girl. I'm obviously not transgender or anything, but... I have 'motherly instincts', I guess you could call it." Suga glanced over to his lover to make sure he was following. Daichi didn't express anything bad, so Suga continued.

"Recently, I've just wanted to try it out. I thought it would be fun. Yes, it is a lot of responsibilty, and yes, it would be stress-"

He was cut off with a sudden kiss shoved onto his lips. He took it uncertainly, wondering what Daichi could possibly be thinking. The kiss was light, yet held so much emotion Suga found it hard to comprehend.

When Daichi pulled back, the confused expression was evident on Suga's face, so he waited until Daichi said something.

Daichi took a few deep breaths to calm himself, looking Suga dead in the eye.

Then with a shove of his legs, Daichi was off of the windowsill and on the floor, kneeling beside Suga with reassurance and determination in his eyes. A ring box stood delicately in his palm.

"I've been wanting to ask you this ever since you were in the hospital. I made a promise that whatever it took, I would make you mine so you could never be hurt again. And now in this beautiful new home in a barren room you wish for a little Sawamura running around the house with little feet and warm hands, a big smile on their face. There is nothing in the world more important than granting your wish now. So, Koushi, I ask you this next question with the full intent of doing whatever it is you ask of me, whenever, wherever you wish from now on. So please, Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?"

So many different emotions were released from both boys in a matter of seconds as Suga muttered his quiet answer.


	6. Chapter 6

Suga downed yet another root beer. Oh, how he wished it was real beer burning his throat. He waved the bartender over for the upteenth time.

"Y'know, I've seen that look plenty of times before. If you want, you could talk to me," the bartender offered. Suga sighed, offering a half-hearted smile. Finally lifting his head, he eyed the bartender. He was a big, burly man, with red hair and strange eyebrows. The humble fierceness was plain in his eyes; Suga wouldn't be surprised if he played some sort of sport as well.

"We got in a fight," Suga sighed reluctantly, staring down at the counter he was leaning against. The man nodded his head in understanding. Maybe he had similar problems.

"It's all about the damn bird that got out. It wasn't even that big of a deal, yet now I don't even feel like going home."

"Do you live alone together?" Mr. Muscles asked.

"Yeah… for about four months now."

The man tapped his chin, assessing the boy in front of him. At least, Suga assumed he was a man, he was huge.

"I know just what you need!" he shouted suddenly, causing Suga to give him a strange look. This guy was weird, he could tell.

The bartender jogged through a door behind the counter that had 'Employees Only' in big, red letters stamped across.

When it had been so long that Suga wondered if he would even come back, the redhead marched back through the door with a big grin on his face. He presented a large sandwich to Suga.

"This'll definitely help. Mitobe back there is the best of the best. Oh, and it's on the house."

As Suga took a bite, he mumbled, "Send my compliments."

The man nodded, observing as the boy devoured the sandwich like he was starving to death.

They spoke for a bit longer until Suga couldn't drink anymore root beer for his life. He insisted on leaving a tip larger than what the drinks costed.

"I'll definitely come back when I feel like I'm having another midlife crisis," the volleyball player joked. He was feeling light-headed, a sure sign to go back home to his nice bed.

Mr. Bartender waved to him as he left. Suga glanced at his watch for the first time, surprised it was already so late. He began heading across the street, taking note of the empty roads and sidewalks.

Shivering from the cold, he bundled up in the blue jacket that just so happened to belong to Daichi.

Just the thought of him caused a wave of emotions to rush through Suga's mind. Would Daichi be home? Or did he have the bed to himself again?

The past month or so, Daichi had been going to the park late at night, or at least that's what he's been saying. Suga didn't want to think about his doubts, so he pushed them to the back of his mind.

His bed was always cold and lonely without Daichi's body heat pressing against him. Admittedly, Suga missed the arm wrapping around his waist, the soft breaths by his ear, the eyelashes against his neck.

Mentally shaking himself, he walked on, noticing how tired he was for the first time. He just wanted to get home as fast as possible.

The streets were strangely eerie. A silence filled the air, thin and cold, piercing against his skin. Shadows were engulfing him now that he was farther away from the small shops and markets.

One particular shadow caught his attention as Suga looked farther down his path. He froze for a mere second before he veered to the left on another street. He knew to be extra cautious; there were too many risks to be out here alone.

Yet, another flicker of shadow in front of him caught his eye again, but this time it was closer. Suga didn't know what to do; scream or flee?

Neither, he decided. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out his cell phone. He fumbled a bit, so it dropped to the ground. The thoughts running through his mind were surprisingly calm, yet he felt adrenaline begin to pump through his veins.

Bending to pick it up, he stood, looked up, and all color drained from his face.

The shadow was approaching him. Fast.

By the time he tried dialing the emergency number, something grabbed him from behind, and he screamed as loud as he could.

A gloved hand clamped across his mouth, and strong arms dragged him into the nearest alleyway. Suga couldn't see; his vision was turning dark, and he felt heaviness in his eyelids.

He couldn't black out. He wouldn't let himself. Something inside Suga snapped, and he twisted and clawed at his attacker. He opened his eyes wide to catch any glimpse of his surroundings.

He was glad he did, because the second shadow was now a few yards away, as still as the moon above them. 

Fright overtook Suga just then, and he went limp in his attacker's arms, staring at the shadow with glassy eyes. He felt hopeless. He couldn't stand up to two people, let alone one, he was just too weak.

The attacker was kissing his neck roughly, fumbling with Suga's belt. Soon, he was just dropped to the ground, and the attacker pulled away the boy's pants, ripping them in the process and throwing them somewhere.

"Good boy," the evil man rasped. It was too dark to see his features, so Suga just thought. He thought, and thought, and thought, this was it. He was going to be raped because he was weak. A hopeless, stupid, disgusting, weak little boy.

Soon, his mind went blank from pain, so Suga just closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, I'm putting Suga through a lot of shit right now. But hey, sometimes relationships just don't work out, and maybe Daichi and Suga were just going through the honeymoon phase last chapter!
> 
> ...OR WERE THEY?!?!?!?!!?!!???!?!!
> 
> Lol, hope this one didn't seem too rushed, and again, sorry for grammar mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

Suga woke with numbness lacing through his limbs. His vision was fading in and out, but he caught the sight of his lover by his side, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Please, stop crying, my love…

He wanted so badly to reach out and wipe the tears away, but his arms were like deadweights by his sides. He wished he could take Daichi's pain away.

From what he could tell of the environment, Suga was in a hospital being wheeled down a hallway on a stretcher. He felt sweaty and gross, but he was relieved his body was too numb to feel pain.

After a while of frantic conversation between Daichi and a nurse, Suga was stopped in a room, and the last thing he remembered was watching as Daichi was dragged away by a doctor.

~~~~~~

"No, please, God, he needs to be okay," Daichi wailed into his hands. He had called more than a few friends, so Iwaizumi and Oikawa were here while Bokuto, Kuroo, Kenma and Akaashi were on their way. He had thought to call his own teammates but he didn't want them to see Suga or him in these conditions in fear of hurting them.

Oikawa was sitting next to his rival captain with tears in his eyes and his hand rubbing gentle circles on Daichi's back, trying to provide as much comfort as he could.

All Daichi could do was breathe and wait for an update on Suga's state.

It seemed to take a million eternities for the doctor to leave the E.R. Once Daichi spotted him, he rushed over impatiently.

"Suga will be fine, but… many muscles were torn and his prostate is heavily bruised, resulting in a lot of blood loss. We took some DNA samples and the criminal will be most likely be found within twenty-four hours," the doctor said.

Daichi's whole demeanor changed from tense to relieved. Suga is okay.

"He's lucky you found him when you did," the doctor stated quietly with genuine relief in his eyes.

The captain only nodded, turning grimly toward the room Suga was currently being wheeled into. Once he was cleared to go in, he pushed the door open and didn't look at his lover until he was seated with his hand wrapped around his lover's and they were alone.

Suga had always radiated beauty in everything he did. No matter what, he was always just naturally beautiful. But this Suga, hooked up to wires and tubes with eyes closed and skin pale and bruised, just made Daichi want to turn away. His lover was not supposed to look like this. He deserved so much better than the way he had been treated lately, especially by Daichi.

He couldn't swallow the lump of sorrow in his throat knowing he had a hand in this. If only he hadn't pushed Suga away, if only he hadn't been an ass and made Suga leave, if only he hadn't done nothing as Suga left for his favorite restaurant resulting in him leaving the place alone and being raped by those evil men.

There were many things Daichi regretted in his life, but this took the cake.

"As always, you're overthinking things."

Daichi's head snapped up and he completely fell apart at the sight of Suga smiling softly at him.

"I left you alone," he sobbed.

"No, I left you alone, Daichi." His hand was squeezed by the white-haired boy in attempt at reassurance.

"I thought you were going to die!" The brunette wailed, staring at the beautiful boy in the hospital bed.

"Didn't I tell you I'm not dying until I'm satisfied?" Suga asked, but he was unable to back his voice up with his usual playfulness.

~~~~~~

TWO YEARS LATER

"Alright, alright. So, that's basically major events that… well, happened to the two of us after we became a thing. But even with that fucked up shit that changed our lives, it made us who we are today, and it makes me unbelievably happy knowing we were able to conquer these events and make my new husband and I better people."

Daichi stood on the outdoor makeshift stage, grinning around at all of their guests. His eyes landed on Suga in the center of the clearing at the main table.

"It is my lifelong goal now to never see you so unhappy like that again. Thank you for trusting me with your heart, and this is the first time I get to say to my new husband that… I love you, babe." A wave of 'aaaawww's passed through their friends and family. Suga sat blushing in all his beauty while calling an 'I love you too' back at him.

After Daichi's speech was over and the noise died down, he stepped down and handed the microphone to his mother who sat on Suga's left side. She sent him a heartwarming smile and walked onto the stage as Daichi sat on the other side of Suga, giving him a quick kiss before turning his attention back to his mom.

"Some of you may not know this, but the day I adopted Koushi as my own was the day I found him, just a small toddler, in the seat of my old pick-up truck. He was too young to be left alone in a place like that, so I took him inside and fed him. I remember he ate so much that night. I couldn't bear the thought of such a cute little boy being abandoned and starved."

After I took up the responsibility of caring for him, I noticed he was constantly hanging off of my son, Daichi. There wasn't a moment when the two were apart. It was quite adorable, actually, and I treasured the bond these two had made." Their mom winked at the both of them, causing their cheeks to turn red.

"I was devasted when I learned about Suga's Anorexia and PTSD. But it makes me even more proud knowing he has left that behind him and found what he needed in Daichi. These two are undeniably meant for each other." With that, their mother put the microphone back on the stand and made her way back to her seat. The reception continued with more than a few emotional tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep
> 
> So next chapter is super sad and I'm releasing it right after this one...
> 
> BE PREPARED FOR THE FEELS


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so don't hurt me *hides*
> 
> ANGSTY ASF BROS
> 
> Also editing some tags bc this fic didn't go as I planned originally but I GUESS I'm satisfied with what it turned out to be...
> 
> THIS CHAP IS SUPER BRUTAL AND SHORT

"I'm so, so sorry Suga. Daichi is dead."

Something sounded so disgustingly wrong when he heard those words over the phone. This wasn't meant to happen, those words didn't belong in the same sentence at all.

His body moved mechanically. Shirt, shoes, keys, door, car. Road, city, bank. The simple thoughts worked in sync with Suga's actions. They were the only things he could really process.

He managed to catch someone in the throng of people that crowded the area. Caution tape was surrounding the entrance of the bank, so he just had to settle with a random bystander.

"What happened?" Suga's voice was bluntly broken.

"From what I've heard, there was a robbery and shooting. The guy tried to kill a child, but one of the workers jumped in front of him and was shot instead."

Car, road, hospital. Again, simple, simple thoughts.

"Sawamura Daichi. I'm his husband, Sawamura Koushi."

"Room 125."

Hallway, turn, hallway, turn. Room 121, Room 123, Room 125.

Loved ones sat around the room, crying and sobbing. There had to be at least twenty. But no one dared to touch the seat right next to the bed.

Suga forced his feet to move, and he was surprised when they did. He slumped into the empty chair, seeking out the already-cold hand and holding it tightly.

Then, he finally let his tears loose, and a wave of grief engulfed him. His lover was cold and lifeless in front of him. He was never going to see the light of day again. He won't be able to experience his first college party, or his first cruise, or his first roadtrip. He won't be able to experience his first flight on a plane, or his first fishing day, or his first mid-life crisis. He won't be able to experience having his first child, or seeing them off to school, or watching them grow up, or trusting them to another, or taking pictures before their first dance, or watching them marry off, have their first child, and grow old.

So many things were stolen from Daichi. It wasn't fair. But life… life was never fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY  
> So  
> The whole message I wanted to portray in this fic is that sometimes things don't turn out to be okay in the end...
> 
> For some reason I was having trouble writing the happy parts but I was rocking it with the angsty parts?? What's wrong with me????????
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this! Please check out my IwaOi fic Trouble Maker and KageHina fic Forget the World, and don't forget to give my KuroHina one-shot Frosting a lil' love too! ^-^
> 
> Baiiii~~~


End file.
